How I Never Knew
by Spirit of the Dead
Summary: Hotaru has a crush on Seto. Minako decides to help her and gives her a love potion. However YBakura mistakes it for soda and drinks it. Worse is she finds out Seto actually likes her. What is she to do now?
1. Love Potion

_**Spirit**_- Yep, heres the V-Day ficcy i promised to write. I'll keep thelonger summary of it up on my profile so if you want you can check it out. I think i'll update it every Saturday and Wednsday. It depends on how long i make it. It won't be too long though. 

_**Tenshi**_- i'm not in it!

_**Spirit**_- yes you are...but we don't see much of you.

_**Tenshi**_- oh..well thats ok!

**_Spirit_**- :sighs:; anyways hope you all like it!

Pairing- Seto/Hotaru/Yami Bakura

Disclaimer- i don't own anything in here besides Tenshi. The basic plot was also inspired by Egoist Club...i think that's the title...

* * *

"Why did it have to be me?" a soft voice whined.

Hotaru leaned up against the front door of Minako's house. In her hands was a beautiful looking pink crystal bottle. What was actually in it was a total mystery to the violet eyed girl. She looked down at it in slight horror and slight hope. It was going to help her wasn't it? She hoped so, but then again, there was more doubt than hope n her mind. How did this all happen? She thought she had been careful with keeping her crush a secret. But somehow that blonde haired teen had found out. No matters of love could get by the great Minako. Still wasn't this going over board? With a sigh she began to recall all the events within the hour. And with a moan she slightly banged her head back against the door for being so stupid.

_Flashback_

It was right after school. Having to do a report in her history class, Hotaru decided to visit the library. She had walked down the few blocks to the semi-large beige building and went in. It came as no surprise when she saw Ami, an upper class man and a good friend of hers there. After saying hi and asking her where the history section was, the younger girl went in search of it. Easily she found several books, went over to a table and began to read. Tacking a strand of her ebony hair behind her ear she quickly became engrossed with the information.

Not even looking up she heard a voice ask. "Mind if I sit here?" she shook her head, and she heard them take a seat across from her.

After about ten more minutes of reading she felt her eyes grow sore and decided to take a small break. Stretching slightly she looked up and nearly fell backwards in her seat. There across from her, was none other than Thee Seto Kaiba. Her heart pounded in her chest and she prayed to Kami that he couldn't hear it. Instantly she got up and pretended to need to go to the restroom. Once out of sight she caught her breath. "OMG what's he doing here?" she thought.

Ever since the school year started, she had, had a crush on him. The only classes she had with him were art and French. He was an upper class man like Ami, so she could only have him in elective classes. Still it always made her heart skip a beat when she saw him. However it was never meant to be. He was too involved with his business, school, and dueling to ever notice her. In fact the only people he did talk to besides the teachers, were his brother, Yugi, and Yugi's friends. She was acquainted with the group, but mostly stuck by Chibiusa, and the others.

Walking over to the drinking fountain she slashed a few drops of water on her face to calm down. It really had shocked her when she looked up ans saw him. Shouldn't he be at his work by now. "Perhaps he has a paper to write like me." she thought. "Still, that was a little to close. What if I had fallen over or something embarrassing?"

"Something wrong Hotaru?" came a voice behind her. She jumped and spun around. There stood a very cheerful looking Minako.

"Minako! You startled me."

The blonde put a finger to her mouth. "Shh, this is a library after all." she said, grinning.

"Sorry. What are you doing here if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh Seto and I are partners and are working on an English paper together. He doesn't seem to think I can do anything though." she said and crossed her arms. It was obvious she was a little irritated.

The violet eyed girl swallowed a lump in her throat. "Are you two. . . going out?"

Minako blinked a few times then started to giggle. "No way. He's so not my type. I prefer more romantic guys, and ones who actually have time for me." she said trying to keep her giggles quite, but was starting to fail at that.

"Oh. I was just wondering. Well I better get back and check out my books. I'll see you later Minako" she said and started walking out of the hallway. She was about to enter back into the library when a breathe tickled her neck.

"You like Seto don't you?" immediately she froze. After a moment of getting over the shock she turned around to see a smirking Minako. "I'm right aren't I? You do like him."

Hotaru stared at her in fear. "How. . . how do know?"

"I have my ways." the blonde said triumphantly. "I also can't help but notice that you're too shy to even speak to him aren't you?" after a slight pause the girl nodded. "Well I have a cure for that. Meet me at my house in a half hour, and I'll solve all your problems."

_Half Hour Later..._

A strangely dressed Minako answered the door when the violet eyed girl knocked. She looked like one of those psychics you see on TV. Not wanting to ask Hotaru just said a polite hello. The blonde just grabbed her arm and yanked her through the door before closing it. Before Hotaru could even blink she was then being dragged up a flight of stairs and hauled into a dark room. When the door closed, she couldn't see a thing.

"Uh, Minako? What's going on?" she asked, trying to find the older girl in the darkness.

"Just hold on a sec!" the blonde said. A crash was then heard followed by a yelp of pain. The violet eyed girl sighed, turned around and switched on the lights. Minako was now sprawled out on the floor, tangled in her bed sheets. "Oops, hehe"

"Minako what are you doing?"

The blonde got up and dusted herself off. "Forget it! Here!" she said grabbing a pretty little bottle off the shelf. "Take this."

"Um, what is it?"

"It's a love potion. You have to make sure Seto drinks it. Once he does, he will instantly fall in love with you for one week. That will give you time to actually weasel your way into his heart."

Hotaru arched a brow. "A love potion? Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Heck no! And it really works too! Just ask Joey." Joey? Why would he need a love potion? Deciding it was better not to ask she just looked at the colored liquid inside. She really wasn't the type of person to believe in this stuff. Whatever happened to just writing love letters, or asking the guy out? She thought by coming here Minako would help her to boost her confidence, and instead she gets this. "Now remember it has to be Seto who drinks it, the potion will work on anyone, and there's no reversing it once they drink it."

"Minako I don't think-Whoa!" the blonde now was pushing the girl out of the room and down the stairs.

"You worry to much Hotaru. It will work! Trust me! Well have fun and good luck! Bye!" with that she slammed the door to her house and locked it. Hotaru just starred at it in surprise then down at the bottle.

She sighed. "Why did it have to be me?"

* * *

_**Spirit**_- and it has Begun! PLEASE REVIEW! Ja ne

Death


	2. Day of Dread

**_Spirit_**- sorry for not updating my other fics. kind of been out of it lately. I will also be working on this fic mostly cause i want it to be done with before March. 

**_Tenshi_**- and after this one the rest of the chaps will be a lot longer.

**_Spirit_**- yep so hope you enjoy!

Pairing- Seto/Hotaru/Yami Bakura

* * *

Hotaru woke up the next morning with the feeling of dread. Today was the day she needed to give Seto that stupid love potion. Just thinking about it, made her start to lose her nerves. How was she ever going to do this? Maybe she could have her brother sneak it to him. He was good at sneaking stuff around and playing tricks...but then that would require her to tell him what the potion was. Tenshi would rather die then help her get a boyfriend. This was something she would just have to do on her own then.

Finally getting out of bed she did her morning rituals then went down stairs to eat with the others. Setsuna was away on a business trip, and Michiru was currently in Kyoto for a concert. The only ones left were Haruka and Tenshi. The very two people Hotaru would never Dare ask for help in this. The two were sitting at the table calmly eating. Haruka was hidden behind a newspaper while Tenshi was nodding his head to his headphones as he ate his cereal. He was probably listening to his new Dir en Grey CD. Taking her seat next to her brother she poured herself a bowl and began to silently eat.

The look of despair was probably written all over her face for soon she found the two staring at her worriedly. Flashing them a smile she then continued to eat. Haruka and Tenshi looked at each other for a moment. Then the blonde gave him a look that said, "you handle her, she's your sister". Tenshi sighed and nodded. He would wait til they left the house to ask what was on his twins mind. Hopefully she wouldn't get mad and ram him into the sidewalk again. Then again maybe that was because he started laughing at her.

Glancing down at her watch, Haruka groaned. "Damn, I gotta get going. You two better start leaving as well." she said getting up. "Tenshi, I don't want any calls from the office today, and Hotaru, smile. Bye."

The twins watched as she set the paper down grabbed her car keys and left the house. It didn't take long for them to hear her go shooting off to work. Tenshi grinned and turned his music up until even Hotaru could hear the words clearly. The headphones now rested on his neck and he finished eating his breakfast. The violet eyed girl just shook her head and quickly ate the rest of her own cereal. She was about to go get her bag when her brother stepped in her way.

"So, mind telling me what's wrong?" he asked, with a sly grin.

Hotaru slightly glared at him, "nothings wrong, I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Aw is someone starting their per-OW!" Tenshi quickly rubbed the bump on his head. Hotaru now had one of Michiru's hardback books in her hand.

"Don't even start with me Tenshi Kurayami Tomoe!" she snapped, then walked around him to get her things. The boy gulped, whenever Hotaru used his full name, he knew she was not to be messed with. He had to wonder though what had gotten his usually calm and shy sister so guarded. Later on he would have to ask her friends at school. If she told them anything. The violet eyed girl was more of the type to keep her true worries and feelings to herself.

Sighing he grabbed his bag and followed his sister out. Tenshi smiled when he saw his friend, Bakura, leaning on the gate ahead of them. Bakura watched Hotaru pass by quietly, she seemed like she was in a trance. When Tenshi got to him he raised an eyebrow, silently asking what was wrong. The violet eyed boy just shrugged and they started to walk to school.

Hotaru just ignored their stares and continued on. She was trying her hardest to seem normal, but this was just to big of a deal to hide. Clutched in her hand was the pretty little bottle. How could something so small make her feel so nervous? Sighing she tucked the thing into her pocket and waited for the light to change so she could cross. Bakura and Tenshi were now laughing about something beside her. Both had huge devilish grins on their faces. No doubt they were planning something bad for school today.

Ever since the two became friends life for the teachers at school had become a living hell. The faculty was actually happy whenever the two ditched. The friends hardly ever did anything to the students, but the adults were a different matter. Tenshi was ok, cause he actually made up the work, and was even in all Honor courses...as hard as that may sound. He would always help Bakura with his work too, when the brown eyed guy felt like actually doing it. Hotaru wondered how the two haven't been kicked out yet. Guess cause so far no one was really hurt.

"Hey Hotaru!" came a voice that made the young girl cringe. She turned to see Minako running up to her looking happy. "Glad I caught you before school started! I need to tell you how you can give Se-!"

Hotaru quickly clamped a hand over the blondes mouth. She glanced back to see the two boys staring at her oddly. Minako got the gif of it and began to lead Hotaru away from them as soon as the light changed. When they were far enough away she let go of the girls arm and sighed. "Sorry, I didn't see them, honestly!"

Hotaru only nodded. "It's ok Minako. So what is it you needed to tell me?"

"Oh well. You need to pour the potion into whatever Seto's drinking. Switching the drinks out would probably be best."

"Hm...that would work. I could give it to him at lunch then." the blonde nodded as they passed through the gate entrance to their school. Teens were busy chatting in small groups here and there. Only the first bell had rung so not many of the students had moved on inside yet. The two girls just kept walking on waving hi to the people they knew. On the inside, Minako was madly grinning. Today was the day Hotaru would finally get a boyfriend. Everything was set and ready, now all that was needed was Hotaru to mix the potion and drink and the real fun would begin. Oh she couldn't wait.

Glancing over, she saw the fake smile on the violet eyed girls face, and the anxiousness in her eyes. It made everything all the more better. Seeing her friends by one of the Sakura trees she excused herself to go over to them. As usual Ami was busy reading, Makoto was just casually leaning against the trunk of the tree, and Usagi was actually on time, but of course was eating. If only Rei went to this school. Then she could tell her all about the plans with the others. For now she would have to settle with only three of the four.

"Hey Minako. What's up?" Makoto asked, being the first to spot her. The other two glanced over and smiled.

A devilish grin played on the blondes lips. "Oh. . . the usual. . ."

"Don't tell me you're ruining somebody's life again?" Ami asked seriously, taking off her reading glasses.

"Excuse me, but I enhance lives, I don't ruin them."

Usagi rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. "So who is your new project this time?"

"Hotaru Tomoe."

"WHAT!" the three shouted crowding around her.

Makoto put her hands on her hips as she asked, "are you insane? Do you realize what Haruka and Tenshi would do to you if they found out?"

"Minako that's like suicide. Think of the poor girl, heck think of the Poor Guy!" Usagi cried.

Minako just stood her ground and shook her head. The grin had not vanished for an instant. "To late. Everything is set, now all I need is your guy's help. I'll fully take the blame from the two overprotective relatives, and. . . I'll pay you."

"Minako you don't have a job." Ami pointed out.

The blonde now had an innocent look about her. "Who said I needed one to pay?" with that she held up three tens. The three girls looked at each other. They knew this was going to end in disaster, but they did need the money. Plus this was one of their friends they were helping. Hotaru had never had a boyfriend before or even so much as a friend that was a boy. Well besides Mamoru, but he didn't count and neither did Tenshi. Nodding the three took the money and shoved it into their pockets.

"Excellent. Now here is the plan." Minako started as they all huddled in closer.

88888

The noon bell rang and the students began to pile out of their classes to go to lunch. It wasn't long before the courtyard was full of chatting and eating teens. Smells of pizza, fruits, rice, and other things drifted into the air. One guy chased another around, both laughing. It seemed just like your typical lunch hour. However for a certain violet eyed girl, it was the hour that would change her life. Possibly forever, though she thought that might be just a little over dramatic to say. There he was, the godly teen himself. He was sitting at a bench typing away on his laptop while eating a sandwich. The only other thing near him was a bottle of orange soda. Hotaru held an identical bottle in her hand.

This was it. All she needed to do was swing by ask some random question about art class and while he wasn't looking switch the sodas out. It seemed easy enough, so why did she feel like she was about to walk to her death? Any other girl at this school would jump at the chance to go out with Seto Kaiba. He had to be the biggest heartthrob in the district. Not to mention he had lots of money, his own jet, helicopter, and more. He could buy his girl diamonds, gold, anything she wanted. Hotaru didn't really care for such things, but they were still there.

Seto also had to be one of the most gorgeous guys she had ever seen too. Though brown hair and blue eyes were common, he just seemed to add a mysterious and rich appearance to them. Those cold blue eyes that seemed to see through almost anything. That rich chocolate brown hair that was always so neat and shinny. Thinking on how all that could be hers she felt her nervousness start to leave. Holding herself more high up she began to walk towards him. She was almost there, just a few more steps to go.

"Hey Seto!" she stopped. A brunette known as Anzu came running past her and over to him. She didn't sit down but the two started talking. The CEO didn't wear his usual sneer at the girl but instead just seemed to be politely talking to her. That broke Hotaru's courage and she hung her head.

"He probably likes her. . . I can't make him in love with me then." she thought. "Damn it. . . I guess it was stupid of me to think he didn't already have a crush on a girl here. . ."

"Um Hotaru? Are you ok?" came a voice behind her. She only nodded, not bothering to see who it was. "Whatever then. Hey can I have a sip of that?"

The bottle of soda was taken out of her hands suddenly. It took a moment for it to register that the soft drink had the potion in it. Quickly she turned to stop the person. "Wait! Don't-!" her eyes grew wide as she watched none other than Bakura take a huge gulp of it.

For a moment nothing happened. He just swallowed and screwed the cap back on. The troublemaker handed the bottle back to her with a weird expression on his face. Hotaru then thought perhaps the potion was a fake. Nothing was happening to him. He just seemed like his usual cocky, jerkass self. Shrugging he began to walk away. Hotaru sighed then looked at the bottle. With a glare she tossed into the trash next to her. She made to walk back to her stuff but ended up bumping into someone. Looking up she was it was the white haired teen again.

"Hotaru. . . will you go out with me?". . . .WHAAT!

* * *

_**Spirit**_- lol, now hows that for V-day?

_**Tenshi**_- you're making my best friend fall in love with my sister?

**_Spirit_**- cruel isn't it? oh well! hopefully i'll get the next chap out soon. Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	3. What To Do

**_Spirit_**- Yay! i got this chap done. It didn't exactly go the way i wanted it to..but oh well! it's out. 

_**Tenshi**_- you know you're not going to finish this before the end of the month.

_**Spirit**_- ...yeah i know. but oh well. hope you like it!

Pairing- Seto/Hotaru/Yami Bakura

* * *

88 Last Time 88

For a moment nothing happened. He just swallowed and screwed the cap back on. The troublemaker handed the bottle back to her with a weird expression on his face. Hotaru then thought perhaps the potion was a fake. Nothing was happening to him. He just seemed like his usual cocky, jerkass self. Shrugging he began to walk away. Hotaru sighed then looked at the bottle. With a glare she tossed into the trash next to her. She made to walk back to her stuff but ended up bumping into someone. Looking up she was it was the white haired teen again.

"Hotaru. . . will you go out with me?". . . .WHAAT!

88 This Time 88

"No...No way! There's no way in Hell!"

Hotaru cried as she stomped her foot. Minako just watched as the girl began to work herself up. It was now after school and the two were at the blondes' house. The violet eyed girl had tracked her down after school looking completely horrified. At first she had thought that the plan went wrong. Now however, she found out it was just a minor mishap. After hearing the younger girls story on how Bakura drank the love potion instead of Seto, she gave the girl a simple answer. Have fun with Bakura. The spell only lasted a week. Then once it wears off, she'll make another potion for Seto.

However at the suggestion of going out with the white haired teen, Hotaru seemed most reluctant. Though really you couldn't blame her. Bakura was definitely not every girls dream. Though good in looks, he had a horrible attitude, a rumored criminal record, and had been sent to "correctional" camps more than once. Only when he actually made a friend did he get. . . a little better. The teen completely fit the bad boy image. And while some girls might actually like that, Hotaru didn't think she was one of them. Tenshi was one thing, but Bakura was another. That also reminded her. She couldn't go out with her brothers best friend!

"Hotaru, it's just for a week." Minako pointed out.

"Yeah and a whole week could kill me! Bakura is so wild and scary. . . He and I aren't even remotely compatible. ." with a sigh she flopped back down into her seat at the table. Minako sipped her tea and thought for a moment. Though she didn't show it, this was actually making her laugh on the inside. Hotaru was easily swayed enough, but it did require a lot of trickery. The girl did after all take after Michiru in sniffing lies and traps out.

"Well what did you say to him when he asked you out?"

"I told him I needed time to think about it. . . and would have his answer tomorrow." Minako winced and set her cup down.

Only one thing could come to mind, though she knew the girl wouldn't like it. "Well there is a way out. And it's the only one I can think of. . ."

Hotaru perked up. "What is it?"

"Simple. . . you'll just have to break the guys heart." immediately her world came crashing down again. She couldn't do something like that. Her guilt would practically eat her alive. Seeing the girls turmoil, Minako smirked. "What's wrong? Can't do it? You know, his love is only influenced by a potion. It's not real. Therefore it shouldn't be a problem."

"I know that it's just. . .it still sounds so mean."

"It's either that, or put up with him for a week. Who knows, he might even turn out to be an ok guy. . . once you get past all that bad shit." Hotaru slightly glared at her. The blonde wasn't really helping, but she was right. She only had two choices and she hated both of them. Though the love was fake, if she said no now he would have a week to suffer through it. That scared her, Bakura seemed the type of person to do something drastic if broken in anyway. Especially since he didn't seem so easily broken.

However going out with him was also not such a good idea. He was her complete opposite, neither would have a good time. Plus what if she actually started winning his heart over, like she was supposed to do with Seto? She didn't even want to think about that. This was all too much, too soon. She needed time to think and relax a little. With a small moan she got up and bowed to the older girl.

"I think I'll be going home now. Thanks for all your help."

Minako seemed a little surprised. "Oh uh. . . any time. If anything else happens let me know ok?"

". . . ok." the violet eyed girl said as she walked over to the door and left the house. Looking at her wrist watch she saw it was still pretty early. Perhaps she could go relax at the park then before starting on her homework. She could even work on it there too. Hefting her bag into a more comfortable position she began to make her way there.

Not many people were out on the streets yet. Work didn't usually stop until around 5 or 6. Mostly there were only kids out playing with their mother or older siblings. A few already had their mouth covered in sticky colors from their popsicle's. As she entered the park the sound of their laughter reached her and she smiled. The play-sets were full of them. Some even played in the grass and on the sidewalks with balls or jump ropes. Finding a spot under one of the trees she sat down and got out her algebra homework. It wasn't long before she became engrossed in her work. Losing track of the time and oblivious to everything. Even the small feeling of being watched.

Her eyes narrowed down at her paper when a shadow blocked the suns light. Looking up she saw the lit outline of Bakura. Instantly she tensed up. She told him she would have an answer for him tomorrow. Not a few hours after lunch. Besides, shouldn't he be in detention along with Tenshi? The white haired boy smirked at her then moved away and sat down beside the violet eyed girl. Hotaru just watched him cautiously. He seemed to be acting normal. He wasn't giving her that dazed look that he had been doing since lunch.

"What are you doing here Bakura?" she asked politely.

The teen just shrugged. "I just came here to ditch detention. And what are you doing here? I thought for sure you would be in the library like always." Hotaru blushed at that statement. She was in that place a lot, almost as much as Ami. She couldn't help it though, she liked to read and it was a nice place to do her homework.

"I decided not to go today. . . and you shouldn't be ditching detention. You'll just get into more trouble."

"I don't care. Besides I'd much rather hang out with you." he said with a smirk. Hotaru's blush only reddened further. No one besides Chibiusa had ever said that to her. Tenshi might have, but that was usually to get away from helping Haruka with something.

The girl shook her head. "Well you wouldn't have to ditch detention in the first place if you wouldn't smart off to the teachers or skip school."

"Yeah, but again, I don't care."

"You should."

"But I don't."

"Then you don't care about me, cause I happen to like school." Bakura blinked in surprised then glared at her. Hotaru only grinned knowing she had won. This was the same tactic she used on her brother and it always worked. It even worked on Haruka sometimes. Seeing as how she didn't have much work left, she closed her math book and put it away. Standing up she offered a hand to Bakura. He just stared at it then arched a brow to her.

"Bakura, for right now I just want us to be friends. To get to know each other. I don't like the idea of going out with someone I hardly know. So why don't we walk around and talk for right now." realizing what she just said might have sounded stupid to him she hung her head and made to pull her hand away. However Bakura caught it and hoisted himself up.

He dusted his pants off then looked back to her. "Alright. We can be friends for now." after a moments pause Hotaru smiled which caused a slight hue of pink to appear on the white haired boys cheeks. Lucky for him the girl didn't notice it and they began to walk.

The two started discussing their hobbies and things like that. Hotaru was able to learn a lot more about Bakura then she would have just by seeing him at school. For instance she hadn't known that he and his brother lived in an apartment without their parents. The same could be said for Bakura. Of course he already knew a few things through Tenshi, but the guy was not one to talk a whole lot about his sister. The white haired teen knew that both had the power to heal and had been separated through most of their childhood due to a bit of a mix up. They were now living with friends of their father, the only family they really had left.

They continued on til it was starting to get dark. Then Bakura walked her home and made sure she got in the house ok. Hotaru watched him leave secretly through the window in the living room. Wow, he really had fallen for her, and he was really different then she thought he was. At the start of this whole thing, it seemed like he would be the violent type that would've hit her when she said she just wanted to be friends. The guy had definitely surprised her when he easily agreed to it. Maybe this week wasn't going to be so bad after all. She made a new friend and perhaps she still had a shot with Seto. With those thoughts she went to join the others in the dinning room for dinner.

88888

The next day the two where in their 1st period class, English. Hotaru couldn't believe the white haired guy was actually there on time for once. Usually he appeared half way through the period. Shrugging it off she took her assigned seat next to him. He just gave her his usual smirk and she slightly smiled at him. Everyone else that sat near him he would just give a glare to. Especially when they began to whisper about him being early. Soon the teacher came in and took roll. She got out her lesson plan book and started talking about Edgar Alan Poe.

"Alright who can tell me one of Poe's most famous pieces?" she asked as she began to walk up and down the isles. Her eyes landed on Bakura. "Bakura, can you give me on?"

The teen just rolled his eyes, this was why he hated coming here. He hated to be called on. "Why the hell should I?"

"Bakura just answer the question." the teacher begged not wanting to put up with him this early in the morning.

"Why don't you just take that book and shove it up you're-." he stopped short when he saw Hotaru giving him a disappointed look. His head dropped and he grumbled something inaudible.

The teacher blinked. "I'm sorry what was that?"

"The Raven." he growled out. The teacher beamed at him and continued on with the lecture. Hotaru smiled at the now embarrassed boy. She knew he was a little mad about that, but he would soon forget it. After class she would have to thank him though. Still smiling she turned back to her book and followed along.

88888

Bakura immediately grabbed his stuff and left the class once the bell rang. He couldn't believe it. A girl had made him answer the teacher. Not even Tenshi could get him to do that. Hell not even Ryou could,. . . but then again Ryou couldn't get him to do much in the first place. But it was just, Hotaru looked so displeased with him when he was about to smart off as usual. How could a girl as simple as Hotaru do this to him. Shacking it off, he walked over to the water fountain to take a sip. When he came up he was surprised to see Hotaru standing right next to him. She looked a little upset and was staring at the floor.

"Bakura. . . are you mad at me? For what happened in class today?"

Oh great now he done it! He didn't mean to seem mad at her. He just wanted to get out of the classroom before the stupid teacher said anything. "No, of course not! I was just really thirsty, that's why I left so quickly." he said, not really wanting to tell her the real reason.

Her violet eyes looked up at him and she smiled. Bakura felt his face slightly heat up at her kind gesture. "Well anyways, we better be getting to our next class." he quickly suggested.

"You're not going to ditch? But it's Algebra, you nearly always ditch that class with Tenshi." she said as they began to walk to the math building.

The chocolate eyed boy just shrugged. "I don't really have anywhere to go today." Hotaru knew he was lying, he was just going because she was. Still she actually found this rather cute. The great Bakura was practically under her control. If she were like her other friends she would be using this to her advantage, but she wasn't going to. Stripping Bakura of his free will was not something she would find a pleasure in doing. Besides how would she get to know him that way?

"Hey, after school you wanna hang out with Tenshi and I?" he asked.

Hotaru considered it. She was a little ahead in a few of her classes and it was a Friday after all. "Sure, why not. As long as you two aren't just using me as an excuse to ditch detention again."

Bakura smirked. "Don't worry, I'll try not to get into trouble today."

88888

Two more classes and it was time for lunch. As always the violet eyed girl was spending it in the courtyard with Usagi and the others. Next year she would be able to spend it with Chibiusa. But the pink haired girl was still in her last year of middle school at the moment. However once she became a freshman, Usagi and the other girls would be off to college having graduated high school, and so would Seto. The thought of him leaving made her a little depressed but soon the thought was gone for she was having fun with her friends again.

Makoto was letting them try some new treats she had made the night before. Usagi was pigging out like always. Ami for once was without her book and was complimenting the groups chef. Minako was going on about this new guy she met the other day or something like that. Naru was busy trying to avoid the flying food from their blonde friend but was having a little difficulty. Hotaru herself was just watching all of this go on. Soon she was dragged into Makoto's and Ami's conversation about traveling to exotic places and the foods there.

It happened so quickly that it caused a scream out of some girls. A basket ball had bounced in the middle of their circle on the table, knocking over a few of their drinks. Usagi, Hotaru, and Naru were now had their laps drenched in their different sodas. They heard laughing and looked over to see a group of jocks that they really hated. The boys started jeering at them and asking for their ball back. Makoto stood up cracking her knuckles as she glared daggers at the boys. A little fear registered on their faces but that didn't last long. They knew the girl was way out numbered.

"Oh no! The big bad Makoto is angry! What are we going to do guys?" one cried as the others laughed.

"She's so scary. She'll kill us for sure." another taunted. Makoto's anger flared and she made to charge at them, but Minako and Ami held her back.

"Makoto just let it go. They're a bunch of stupid boys who are going to end up 50lbs over weight and working in a fast food restaurant when they get older." the jocks seemed a little ticked at Minako's comment. Hotaru, having had enough, got their ball and threw it back to them. However instead of the leader catching it, it hit him right in the face. A loud cracking sound was heard and soon blood began to pour out of his nose.

The guy howled in pain and clutched what they all guessed was his now broken nose. The violet eyed girl stared in horror at what she just did. Sure he probably deserved it but now they were going to be even more mad. Just as she thought his friends checked on him then turned their glaring eyes to her. "You little bitch you're going to pay for that!"

"Back off!" came a powerful voice behind the guys. They turned and gulped. Behind them was none other than. . . Seto Kaiba. "Lay a hand on the girl and you'll regret ever enrolling in this school." he threatened.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do? Have us expelled?" one of the jocks asked.

"After I file you for harassment, yes. Now beat it. I think your friend needs to see the nurse."he snapped. The group helped their friend up and staggered away sending the CEO killing looks.

"Alright! Go Seto!" Minako cheered. The teen just rolled his eyes. Then his gaze fell onto Hotaru.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec Hotaru?" he asked. The violet eyed girl nearly had a heart attach. Seto Kaiba wanted to talk to her!

* * *

**_Spirit_**- Mwahahahah!

_**Tenshi**_- why are you so evil to my sister?

_**Spirit**_- cause i can be. well hope you all liked it. Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	4. Musical Ties

**_Spirit_**- Yeah, decided to work on this one instead of my new one. I just suddenly got a burst of inspiration for it. 

**_Tenshi_**- Not a bad thing though

_**Spirit**_- Yep, well here's the next chapter for those who have patiently waited. Thanks for the reviews!

Pairing- Seto/Hotaru/Yami Bakura

* * *

88 Last Time 88

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec Hotaru?" he asked. The violet eyed girl nearly had a heart attach. Seto Kaiba wanted to talk to her!

88 This Time 88

As the two walked away Hotaru could here Minako and Makoto snickering. She looked back to see them whispering stuff and Usagi give her a thumbs up. Ami just looked at her with a small comforting smile on her face. Seriously... what was wrong with all of them! Seto just wanted to talk to her, was that really such a big deal? Finally they were far enough away from the others and the violet eyed girl waited for him to speak. However he didn't. In fact, he wasn't even looking at her. His beautiful blue eyes were on the ground and he was slightly fidgeting. Why was he acting so nervous? She had never seen him this way.

"Um Seto are you ok?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder. She felt him tense under her touch and pulled away.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I was just wondering. . . if well . . . you were free this Saturday night?" he said slowly.

The girl froze. Was thee Seto Kaiba. . . asking her out! For some reason she felt like all the air had been sucked out of her, and she didn't have the ability to breathe in more. This was not good. . . how the hell could she answer him now? After what seemed like hours she finally managed a "yes."

"Great, then would you like to . . . I don't know go out for dinner or a movie."

She smiled. "Dinner sounds great."

Seto let his own rare, heart stopping, smile appear. "That's wonderful. I'll pick you up at six then."

"Ok."

After giving him her address and finding out where they would be going she walked back to the girls, beaming. They all were standing there huddled together with sly smiles. Well minus Ami who just plainly smiled at her. They asked for what happened and when she told them they all squealed. Hotaru thought her eardrums would burst. Immediately Minako and Usagi started giving her dressing and make-up tips of all kinds. Makoto was suggesting foods to not eat because they were too messy or something like that. Ami was just being quiet and mouthing sorry to the now overwhelmed violet eyed girl.

But really, all their comments were just going through one ear and out the other. All she could think about now was Seto. How? Why? Why, out of all the girls at school, had he picked her? She was a sophomore, and was hardly in any of his classes. In fact, they never really even said more then three words to one another. Remembering the library incident, when he sat in front of her, she began to blush. Maybe he has been crushing on her, just as she has been crushing on him. Realizing there was a hand being waved in her face, she snapped out of her thoughts and looked to the other grinning girls.

"You going to be ok there Hotaru?" Makoto asked.

Said girl just smiled, "of course!"

"Good, . . . now. . . how are you going to explain this to Bakura?" Hotaru looked at Minako in terror. She had completely forgotten about him. In her mind there was a sudden crashing sound, as her world shattered again.

88888

Tenshi and Bakura waited for Hotaru outside the school gates. School was over and most of the students, who didn't have detention or sports to go to, went home. Hotaru was talking to one of her teachers about that night's homework assignment. Really she understood what she was doing, she was just buying herself time. Plans were trying to form in her head. How was she going to break the news to Bakura? Sure, she and Seto weren't exactly "going out" yet. But this Friday's dinner might lead to that. Finally she could find nothing else to ask the teacher without looking completely obvious. Saying thank you to him, she left the building and met up with the two.

"Bout time. We thought you ran out the other way or something." her brother said.

She glared at him, "I wouldn't do that!" 'Though I did consider it' she thought to herself. "So what did you guys want to do?"

Both shrugged. "I don't know, we usually go practice for our band, or search for more members." Tenshi said.

"Band?"

Both looked at her. "Yeah remember? Bakura and I started a band. Well technically it's just us two for now, but we will not rest until we have more members!" Tenshi cried throwing his fist in the air.

"We usually rehearse in your garage while your at the library. Haruka said we can't practice if you're home doing homework." Bakura explained.

"Oh, well I would like to hear you guys. If that's not a problem."

Tenshi beamed, stopped right in front of her and grabbed her hands. "Really! You do!"

"Um . . . yeah. . ."

"YATA!" well then, what are we waiting for!" he cried turning back around to hurry them along.

Hotaru and Bakura sweat-dropped. "But you were the one that stopped." they mumbled..

Soon they reached the twins house and went into the garage. Hotaru learned that they still needed a guitarist, and a vocalist. Tenshi was the drummer, and Bakura played bass. She sat on a torn up couch to the side as they set up their equipment. After a few tests they then decided on which song to perform. Tenshi banged his sticks three times before they started. At first Hotaru jumped from the sudden loudness of their instruments, but after that she became used to it. Listening to the actual music she found it to be rather cool. It sounded a little odd due to the absence of the other instrument, but it still carried a tune.

It reminded her of an anime's ending theme song. It was rather up beat, but at the same time a little hardcore. They were very good and didn't fall out of line once. Hotaru closed her eyes and tapped her foot in time to the beat. After a few more minutes the song ended and the boys took a break. Tenshi tossed his friend a water from the small fridge they kept in the garage and grabbed himself one.

"So, what'd ya think?" he asked his sister.

"It sounded cool. What's it called?"

After taking a sip of his water, Bakura answered, "Nakushita Mono Ha 1, Tenshi wrote it." Hotaru looked at her brother in shock. The boy was actually capable of coming up with something like this.  
Said boy pouted, "what? You didn't think I could be this cool?" he asked, now with a cocky smirk on his face.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up, You may have written the music, but the actual lyrics suck." Tenshi gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"So I'm not a very good writer. Sorry."

"Can I see the lyrics?" Hotaru requested. Tenshi seemed a little embarrassed, but fished out a notebook from his school bag and handed them to her. She read them through and nearly wanted to smack her twin. Was he still in 1st grade or something? His spelling and rhyming were horrible. She knew he could do better than this. He probably was just rushing to get it out of his head. "You mind if I tweak them?"

The two boys looked at each other, blinked and shook their heads. "Good." grabbing her brothers bag she took out a pencil and began erasing nearly the whole thing.

"Hey! That's my song!" Tenshi screamed.

"Correction, it was your song." his sister replied as she sat back on the couch and began to write a . . . better version of the crap her brother had wrote. Bakura couldn't help but smirk as tears streamed down his friends face like waterfalls.

"Can't argue with her Tenshi, lets get something to eat while we wait for the artist to finish up." Hotaru looked up at him with a slight glare before going back to work. The white haired boy only laughed as he dragged the still crying Tenshi out of the room.

Hotaru just watched as her pencil scribbled words onto the paper. She didn't know how she was able to just watch as words, and rhythm appeared on the paper. She always got this way whenever she wrote one of her poems. In no time she was done and read it over. So much better! But now she felt kind of shy about showing it to them. After all she had put a little of her own emotions into it as well as her twin's. Then again, she didn't think they would really notice it too much. Getting up she put the notebook down and walked over to the instruments.

There was a guitar put off to the side so she picked it up. She wondered what it was like to be apart of a band. To have millions of fans willing to do almost anything to meet you. It was to much attention for her, but she knew her brother liked it. He liked playing and finding new rhythms. That was why he wanted to be in a band. Getting famous would just be a bonus for him. So then, what was Bakura's reason for wanting to do this? Did he enjoy playing as well. Well, she guessed he would have to, but what if there was another reason? A more personal one?

The door opened then and the two walked in. "Hotaru? What are you doing?" Tenshi asked eating a popsicle. She quickly put the guitar back.

"Nothing, just looking around. I'm done by the way." Bakura went over and picked up the notebook and read through it.

"Wow this is really good, better then Tenshi's shit."

"Really? Let me see!" Tenshi cried and snatched the book away. "You're right!. . . wait. . . Mine wasn't That bad!"

"Yes it was." the other two answered, only to cause the boy to cry again.

"So Hotaru, want to be our bands song writer? You don't have to write the music, we can do that, just the lyrics would be fine." Bakura asked, ignoring his friend who was now crying on the floor and throwing a tantrum.

"Um, I don't know. . ."

"Oh come on! It doesn't have to be your actual career. And when we get famous, we'll still pay yah." Tenshi said sitting up with a smile on his face.

Hotaru sighed. "I guess."

"Great, well I better be heading home. See you guys at school tomorrow." Bakura said. He gave Hotaru a wink before grabbing his stuff and walking out of the garage. A small blush appeared on the girls face. For awhile there she forgot about the spell that was on him.

"Ne, Hotaru-chan?"

"Nani?" she asked turning to her brother who was getting off the floor.

"Does Bakura seem. . . different to you?"

She tensed. "I! . . . uh. . . I . . don't know, maybe he wasn't feeling well. Uh. . . I'm going to go finish my homework now, bye!" she quickly said, grabbed her bag and rushed out and up to her room. Closing and locking the door she then leaned against it and sighed. Sometimes, she wished her brother didn't have his smart moments. Especially at times like these.

Throwing her bag down she then collapsed on her bed. Tomorrow was Friday, and then it was Saturday. The day she was going out with Seto to dinner. Could she really afford to think about the white haired teen right now? Still, maybe the potion was having a bigger effect on him then she thought. If Tenshi was noticing the changes, then something was definitely wrong. Perhaps she should Minako again, but she didn't want to be a bother to the blonde. After all, by this time next week Bakura would be back to his old self. With thought in mind she closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

**_

* * *

Spirit-_** I'm going to pretty much skip Friday and get right to the good stuff on Saturday. So the next chap is for those Hotaru/Seto fans. 

**_Tenshi_**- Who is my sister really going to end up with?

_**Spirit**_- I'm not sure, my idea's keep changing. well Please Review! Ja ne

Death


	5. Metamorphism

_**Spirit**_- Ok, I decided not to take either of these fics down. I keep coming up with ideas for them. However don't expect them to be updated as often as my other ones. 

_**Tenshi**_- Hell you haven't update this one since last June.

_**Spirit**_- Shut up. Anyways here's how Hotaru's and Seto's date went. A bit romantic and comical at the same time.

Pairing- Seto/Hotaru/Yami Bakura

* * *

**88 Last Time 88**

Throwing her bag down she then collapsed on her bed. Tomorrow was Friday, and then it was Saturday. The day she was going out with Seto to dinner. Could she really afford to think about the white haired teen right now? Still, maybe the potion was having a bigger effect on him then she thought. If Tenshi was noticing the changes, then something was definitely wrong. Perhaps she should Minako again, but she didn't want to be a bother to the blonde. After all, by this time next week Bakura would be back to his old self. With thought in mind she closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

**88 This Time 88**

Saturday afternoon found Hotaru sitting on her bed while Minako raided her closet trying to find her violet eyed friend a suitable outfit for her date. Seto had called and told her they were going to a five star restaurant, so she then called the match maker over for help on picking a dress out. That was her first mistake of the day. She should have just asked Michiru or Setsuna. Now most of the contents of her closet and drawers were on the floor as the blonde continued her rampage. Hotaru didn't have that many nice things to begin with since there weren't many special occasions, so why was it taking Minako so long to find something?

Now her friend had moved onto the shoes. "This is all you have?" she asked looking at the five pairs the violet eyed girl owned.

"Yes, I don't need a pair for every day of the month." Minako just stared at her then immediately looked away.

"Shut up." she mumbled as she looked at the pairs. Only one pair were fancy enough so she was stuck with those. She would've lent Hotaru one of her own, but Hotaru had smaller feet then herself. Looking at the dresses she didn't throw to the ground she picked out the one that matched the shoes the best. It was a simple knee length black dress with thin straps. Dark purple glitter, that littered the dress, shimmered in the lamplight. It wasn't to fancy, nor was it to undressed.

"Here you go. This will do." Minako said. "Now for your make-up and hair."

"I can do those on my own. Besides I don't wear make-up."

"Neither do I, but you at least need something. Like a light shade of eyeshadow, and maybe some lip gloss." Minako suggested.

Hotaru thought about those, they didn't seem to bad. She was just thankful her friend wasn't going overboard. Nodding the two then went into the bathroom. Hotaru put on the dress while Minako got out her small make-up kit, brush, and hair-care products. She told Hotaru to drape a towel around her shoulders so nothing would get on the dress and got to work. The violet eyed girl couldn't help but smile. This was her first make-over, and her first date. Minako saw her fidgeting and smiled. It was like watching a freshman trying to write a love letter. It was just so cute! She hoped Hotaru would have a good time.

Once the blonde was done Hotaru looked in the mirror. She could hardly recognize herself. Lavender eyeshadow was lightly dusted on her eyelids as a shimmery gloss was on her lips. Minako didn't do to much to her hair. She just brushed it out and made it look healthy and fuller. A light shade of blush was added to make her skin more vibrant. Last were some beautiful zirconia earrings and a matching necklace. Minako beamed at the girl and hugged her.

"Aw, you look so pretty!" she chimed, causing the younger girl to laugh.

"Arigato Minako."

"Anytime! After all love and beauty are my specialty." the two exited the bathroom and went back into Hotaru's room. From there Minako began couching her in what and what not to do on a first date. Hotaru listened intently. She wanted this to go perfectly. It was now that she fully realized what was happening. She, Hotaru Tomoe, was actually going out on a date with Seto Kaiba! Her cheeks heated up as she began to day dream about the dinner. What if they danced? What if he bought her something? She gasped. What if she got her first kiss?!

Minako watched the girls face go from dreamy, to exited, to completely flustered. She had stopped talking awhile ago to witness the many faces of Hotaru. She couldn't help but smile and think, "Hotaru is so Kawaii!!"

Eventually she cleared her throat which got the smaller girls attention. "You done fantasizing?" she asked. Hotaru gave a shy nod. "Good, cause your dates here."

Just as she finished saying this the doorbell rang. Hotaru jumped up and immediately became nervous. The negative "what if's" pouring into her head as they usually did. Minako just happily scooted the now frightened girl out of her room and practically dragged her down the stairs. Hotaru tried to get free of the blonde who had a surprisingly strong grip. When they got to the door Minako stopped, turned around and stared at Hotaru straight in the eyes.

"Hotaru, do you like this boy?" she asked seriously.

"Well, I-."

"Hotaru, do you like him?" she asked again, a bit softer. A little timid at first, she nodded. The blonde gave her a comforting smile. "Then you have nothing to fear. He asked you out, so obviously he likes you too. Just relax and be yourself. That's the girl he wants to be with. Not some completely frozen mouse."

The violet eyed girl nodded and straightened up. She took a deep breath, then exhaled. Minako moved out of the way so that the girl could open the door. When she did she wore a smile on her face. "Hi Seto, sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's alright. You look beautiful." Minako could practically hear the girl blushing from her hiding place behind the door. She would so have to give Hotaru a hug later. "Well shall we go?"

"Of course." with that the door was shut and their footsteps could be heard walking down the sidewalk to the car-er limo.

Minako just couldn't resist rushing to the window and watching as Seto opened the door for Hotaru. Pulling a Kleenex out of nowhere she began to cry into it. "Oh my little Hotaru is all grown up!"

"What do you mean?" Came a voice. She turned to see Tenshi there, headphones around his neck, blasting music.

"Oh your sister went out of her first dat-ah!" quickly she covered her mouth but it was too late. Though an idiot Tenshi may be, when it came to his sister, he wasn't one to miss detail.

"She what!" he yelled. Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed his jacket and dashed out the door. Minako ran after him, and was thankful the limo had already driven off. "Minako!" Immediately she snapped at attention. A furious Tenshi stomped over to her. "Who took her, and where are they going?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Bull shit!"

"Tenshi you can't crash Hotaru's first date!"

"Wanna bet!"

"Now if you want to spy that's a different matter."

"I'm gonna rip- wait what? Spy?" it finally sunk in what the blonde had just said.

Said blonde had a devilish grin on her face. "We could just follow them, and make sure nothing gets out of hand." of course she didn't want to go to protect Hotaru, she wanted to go just because it would be pure fun. However if Tenshi thought she wanted to just make sure Seto wouldn't try anything then he wouldn't hurt her, and Hotaru's night would be saved.

Tenshi pondered on this for a moment. Spying on his sister didn't seem right, though neither did beating the crap out of whoever she was going out with. He guessed the first would be a better choice, since staying at home and leaving his sister be just wasn't an option for him. He turned back to the blonde. "Ok, so where is she going and with who again?"

"To 'Metamorphism' that fancy shmancy restaurant on Roku St."

"Ok, and who is she with?"

"Seto Kaiba."

". . .You've got to be shitting me."

**88888**

Seto and Hotaru had arrived at the Metamorphism. It had to be one of the fanciest restaurants Hotaru had ever been in. The tables were covered in beautiful clothes and decorated with candles and glass roses. It wasn't too pact, but rarely did it ever have more then ten couples at a time. Seto gave his name to the waitress at the front who then led them to a table near the window that over-looked the small garden outside. After giving them their menus and relaying the specials, the waitress wrote done their drinks and walked off. Now the two were left alone, and both were feeling a little uncomfortable. Mozart played quietly in the background as the other, and a bit older couples began chatting and saying sweet nothings to their significant other.

Though Minako had told Hotaru to keep calm, the girl was becoming more of a nervous wreck by the minute. The silence was beginning to build a tense aura around their table. Trying to remember topic's the blonde had given her to start a conversation she didn't notice how nervous Seto also looked. His blues eyes wandered around the room. He had finally worked up the nerves to ask the girl out, but having no previous experience with really any females, was at a complete loss on what to do. The CEO had actually worried if this place would have been too much for a first date. Clearly it was, but there was no changing that now. Watching a few other couples, he tried to take notes on what they were doing. However. . . most of the people in there were married and definitely not teenagers.

Suddenly the music stopped and a small band came out onto the stage in the center of the restaurant. The composer announced that it was time for the dancing to begin. A small hard-wood area around the stage was where they could dance. Some of the other couples there got up and began to slow dance once the band began to play. It was a very soothing sound. Instantly Hotaru and Seto felt more relaxed, and the heavy tense aura that had built up around them quickly evaporated.

The brown haired teen got up and offered a hand to the girl, who looked up at him a little surprised. "Care to dance?" he asked.

Hotaru just smiled sweetly and placed her small hand in his. He pulled her up and the two walked over to the dance floor. Seto wrapped his arm around her waist while she rested her free hand on his arm. The two then began to dance. A little clumsy at first, but they soon got the hang of it, and began to enjoy the moment.

"I'm glad you came tonight." Seto said.

"I'm glad you asked me. I thought you barely knew that I existed." the violet eyed girl confessed.

Seto smirked then spun her around. "I've always known you were there. Ever since the first day of class."

She blushed at the comment and the two continued on dancing and talking. Little did they know, they were being watched. Just outside of the window where their table was, there were six pairs of eyes watching their every move. Minako inwardly groaned. On their way to spy on the couple, Tenshi and herself managed to bump into Usagi and the others. The boy couldn't help but spill their plan to the group of girls. And naturally, after hearing the plan, they wanted to join them. Hiding two people was easy, but six was just plain difficult. The group was slightly spread out through the garden so they wouldn't be caught. The two closest to the window though, were Tenshi and Minako. The blonde had made certain she had a front row seat.

"Guys this isn't right. We shouldn't be spying on their date." the timid Ami said as she looked away.

Makoto rolled her eyes and harshly whispered, "then why did you come?"

"Sh! Keep quiet." Rei snapped, not averting her eyes away from the dancing couple. Instantly everyone froze when an employee stepped outside on his cigarette break. Minako made sure to cover Tenshi's mouth just in case, while everyone else just sat as still as possible. They were so occupied with the guy and their fear, they didn't notice Seto and Hotaru had sat back down to order their food and receive their drinks.

"That was fun. I've never danced with anyone before." Hotaru said before taking a sip of her coke.

Seto just smiled. "I can't imagine why, you're very beautiful." was this national Hotaru blush day or something? As you could probably guess, that made her cheeks go slightly pink.

"Well, I've actually never been to the dances at school."

"I noticed, I was always hoping to catch you there." Mentally the girl was now kicking herself for never going. If she had just gone to one, she wouldn't have had to rely on Minako's love potion cause she probably would have already been with Seto. Oh well, the past couldn't be changed.

Movement caught her eye and she looked out the window. Seto saw this and asked, "is something wrong?"

For a moment she was silent, then shook her head and turned back to him. "No, I thought I just saw something move outside. It was probably just a bird."

**88888**

Tenshi refrained from crying as there was now a huge bump on his head. Minako had hit him when he tried to stand up and yell for Seto to stop talking to his sister. Thankfully, it looked like no one had saw them. After about an hour, their food had come and the couple left the restaurant. The blonde was happy that it was just herself and the idiot again. The rest of the girls had all gotten bored and eventually left throughout the course of the meal. Now it would be easier to hide since it seemed the two weren't going home just yet.

The limo pulled up at a park and the two got out. They then began walking along the path that led up to the small pond. All the ducks and other birds were now sleeping as it was getting a little late. The two had agreed to go there to just be alone for awhile. Though the restaurant was nice, the older couples kept watching them and making comments like "oh how cute." or "I remember when I was that age.". The whole experience wasn't very private and it made the two feel a bit awkward about doing anything or speaking much.

"Hotaru?" Seto asked when they reached the pond that glistened under the moon and lamp light.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering. . . if we could kind of keep this a secret. I mean our relationship that is." he said scratching the back of his head.

Hotaru cocked her head to the side. "Relationship?"

He looked at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. . ., I thought we-."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't really thinking. This night has just felt like one long dream for me." she said frantically. A smile graced his face.

"Was it a good dream?"

Her blush was his answer. It was then he noticed her shiver slightly. Taking off his coat he walked up behind her and draped it over her shoulders. Hotaru looked over her shoulder up at him. He just smiled. "You looked cold."

"T-thank you."

Her eyes averted to the pond and just watched as the water shimmered when it moved. The middle of the lake was perfectly still and looked so calming. She couldn't believe it. She and Seto were actually and item. She didn't know why he wanted to keep their relationship a secret though. Then again he did have a bit of a crazy fanclub at school. After all he was very handsome and very rich. More than half of the girls at school were after him. And she couldn't believe she was the one he chose. Smiling to herself she barely noticed the duelist staring at her. It wasn't until his hand came up and cupped her cheek that she looked up at him. In a flash their eyes were locked onto each other. She was unable to pull away from his gaze, but honestly she didn't want to. He began to lean down and shorten the distance between them. Soon the two closed the gap and met each other in a sweet kiss.

**88888**

Tenshi growled as he sat in the chair staring at the tv. Minako had dragged him home early. She used the excuse that they needed to be there before Hotaru got home, but he knew the real reason. She didn't want him to see them kiss. He had witnessed the two get cozy at the lake and when Seto gave his sister his jacket was when the blonde found it fitting to leave. Said girl had gone home herself and told Tenshi if she found out he left the house at all, she would tell everyone he was afraid of pink bunnies. How she had found out that fact he didn't know. He didn't keep a diary and Hotaru wasn't one to tell his secrets to anyone. That left Bakura. . . damn him.

Hearing a car pull up he looked out the window and saw a limo. He growled again. Oh how he loafed those vehicles now. They will forever remind him of this horrible night. He saw the two get out and Seto walk Hotaru to the door. The teen narrowed his eyes. He knew what would come next. They would say good-bye and. . .and. . . Instantly he sat up and dashed to the door. Just as he was about to twist the knob he paused. An evil looking Minako with shaded eyes and wiggly living hair came into his mind. If he opened the door, she would murder him. The scary Minako image hissed and he backed away from the door as if it were a snake.

Soon it opened and a blushing, but smiling Hotaru came inside. She saw the look of terror on her brothers face and looked at him questionably. When he didn't move or even say anything, she just shrugged, took her shoes off, and went up to her room. Five minutes passed and still the boy did nothing. Finally it seemed he snapped out of it. He rushed to the front door, threw it open, and went onto the porch. "I better not catch you with my sister again!!!" he yelled, shacking his fist in the air. Of course by now, Seto was long gone.

* * *

**_Spirit_**- I'm saving the real mushy stuff for later. After all this is only the beginning.

**_Tenshi_**- :growls at Seto:

**_Spirit-_** Hun, you aren't going to be happy throughout this story, so just get used to it all. well Please Review! Ja ne

Death


End file.
